The Roommate
by RoseyR
Summary: Rin is house hunting, and when she see a flyer for a roommate, Rin decided to accept the roommate offer, there she meets Len Kagane, and he's the most handsomest man Rin has ever seen, and while Len ask her questions, he then gives her a test that will make Rin be thankful to become his roommate. RinxLen lemon story


**Hey guys! and welcome to a little lemon oneshot, since I wanted to write something else besides the stories I'm currently working on, so I thought I would take a little break from them and write a oneshot for you guys! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Rin Kagamine was house hunting, and she suddenly spots a flyer saying "Roommate wanted" Rin thought living with a roommate would be too bad, so she took the flyer, and headed towards the written address.

Soon, Rin finally makes it to the address, the house was very beautiful, yet simple and clean at the same time, Rin thought living here will be fun. She then goes towards the house, and knocked on the door. Once the door open, she was met with the most handsome man she has ever seen.

"Oh hello," the man said.

"Oh um hi, my name is Rin Kgamine, a-and I found your flyer saying you were in search of a roommate," Rin said.

"Oh yes, I'v been hoping to get a roommate, please come in," the man said.

Rin then walked into the house, and was amazed by all the furniture and interior.

"Oh wow, this place looks amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why thank you Rin-chan," the man said.

Rin couldn't help, but blush, the man was very handsome, his blonde hair was perfect, his smile would probably make her knees into jelly, and his eyes are gorgeous.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Len Kagane,"

Even his name was perfect.

"Well then, It's nice to meet you Len-kun," Rin said.

Len then smiled at Rin, and Rin couldn't help but blush, but for some reason, Len's eyes were a bit odd now, almost like they are filled with desire.

"So, Rin-chan, if you don't mind, I will be giving you a couple of questions, okay," Len said with a sweet smile.

"Oh of course," Rin said as she sad down on the chair facing Len.

"Question one, do you have a job?"

"Oh yes, I work as a florist,"

"Good, question two, why do you want to be my roommate?"

"Oh well, at first I was just looking for any home that is for rent, but they are not that many or are out of the price range, and when I saw the flyer, I thought living with a roommate wouldn't be so bad,"

"Interesting, and question three, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um...no, but why do you want to-"

Before Rin could finish her sentence, she was being kissed by Len, who quickly got off from his chair and went straight towards Rin.

"Mmph?!"

Rin was confused on why Len was kissing her, but for some reason she started to enjoy it, the kiss was amazing, true she had her share of kisses from her exes, but never has a kiss felt this good. Rin then put her arms around Len's neck and started kissing back, Len then put his arms around Rin's waist.

Sure the kiss was great, but Len wanted more, soon Len started kissing Rin harder, and his tongue was licking Rin's bottom lip, begging for entrance, Rin gladly let len's tongue enter her mouth, Len's tongue started rubbing everywhere in Rin's mouth, from her gums, to her teeth, and too her own tongue, soon Rin's tongue and Len's tongues started fighting each other for dominance.

Finally they both pulled away to catch their breaths, and a strand of saliva was connected.

"W-well you passed the kissing test," Len said.

"K-kissing test?" Rin said a bit confused.

"Well at first, I thought you might have a boyfriend since you're cute and very beautiful," Rin's cheeks started to blush.

"I actually thought I would never get a chance with a girl like you, but when you said no about having a boyfriend, I thought I would get a chance with you, let's just say it's like love at first sight," Len said.

Rin's face was completely flattered at Len's compliments, and quickly kissed him on the lips again.

"I think I love you too," Rin said.

Len's face started to blush and then smiled.

"Well then, why don't we get to the second part of the test, and see if you're perfect to be my roommate, even though you already are," Len said.

"I'm ready," Rin said.

Len then lightly pushed her on the couch, and pinned her arms above her head, with his free hand, he started unbuttoning her blouse, and revealing her orange bra.

"Cute bra Rinny~" Len said seductively.

Len then started unhooking her bra and revealed her breasts, Len then lowered his head and started licking her right nipple, while his free hand played with her other breast.

"Ah... Nng!"

Len then started planting kisses down her stomach, when he reached her skirt, he then tugged them down, showing her panties. He then started rubbing her womanhood through her panties.

"Ahh! L-Len...s-stop teasing m-me..." Rin said.

"As you wish my princess~"

Len then started taking her panties down, and thrust his finger into her.

"Kya!~"

He thrust into her faster and faster, and added another finger and another until he used all three fingers.

"L-Len I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!~"

Len then thrusts his fingers faster, and she came.

"AHHHHH!~"

Len then pulled out his fingers to reveal them covered in Rin's juices. He then put them on his mouth and started sucking them. He then licked his lips after he cleaned his fingers.

"Very tasty, but I think you should try mines now," Len said as he started unzipping his pant to reveal his erection. Rin then lowered her head and licked his member and licking the precum on his tip.

Len silently groan. Rin then put Len's manhood into her mouth, and started bobbing her head up and down, while sucking and licking at the same time.

"A-Ah~"

Rin then started going faster and sucking harder and harder, and soon Len came into her mouth. The taste was a bit salty, but still sweet for Rin.

"Delicious~" Rin said whille licking her mouth.

"Just get ready for this~"

Len then tower above Rin and position himself near Rin's entrance.

"Ready?"

Rin nodded her head and Len thrust inside her.

"AH!~"

Len waited for Rin to calm down, and when she gave the signal, he continued thrusting into her, he started out slow and a steady pace, but soon he started thrusting into Rin faster and rougher.

"Nng...Ahhh...L-Len!"

"R-rin!"

The two of them were about to climax, and with one last thrust, they both came.

"Leeeeeeeeennnnn!"

Len then laid next to Rin, and got out of her, and then kissed her on her lips once more.

"W-well than Rin-chan, I think having you as my new roommate will be a great idea," said Len.

"Well Roommate, shall we go to my new room and set it up?" Rin said.

"Yes ma'am~"

Later that night, if someone was inside the house, they would most likely hear noises coming from Rin's new room.

* * *

**Did I do good? If so, please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
